a birthday gift
by phanthomfire
Summary: goku gives konzen a birthday present
1. Chapter 1

THUMP! THUD! "Owww", moaned Goku, disentangling himself from the tall brunette he had run into. "Now , Goku , hasn't anyone told you racing in the corridors isn't always a good thing?", asked Kanzeon Bosatsu, stepping back and smoothing hir robe. Goku sniffled, looking smaller than usual. Kanzeon shot him a concerned look; the boy seemed on the verge of tears. "Hey", se said reassuringly, "What happened? My cranky nephew blowing off steam again? It's okay, you can tell me, I won't tell a soul, and,", se added in a stage whisper, "I won't laugh." At the last line Goku looked up desperately at the tall god. He wavered for a second and then, throwing caution to the winds, whispered, "Pinky-chan is missing." Kanzeon nodded solemnly. Encouraged by hir response, Goku elaborated on his tale of woe. "Ya know, Konzen gave me a bunny for the nights cause I sometimes feel lonely while sleepin. I really, really, really love pinky-chan and now,", Goku sniffled, "He's lost! I looked everywhere, but I can't find him!".

Kanzeon cast a benevolent glance at the tearful monkey and patted his head. "It's okay, Goku. I know where Pinky-chan is." Goku looked up at hir, eyes wide. "Ya do? Can ya tell me? Please?", he implored. "I can do better than that. I'll give it to you. It's in my room, Jiro dear brought it over sometime back. It was in my garden, you know. What was it doing there?"' asked Kanzeon, leading the way to her room, Goku following, excited at the prospect of getting his Pinky-chan back.

"Weeeellllll, I was playin in Ten- chan's room ya know, we were making paper butterflies. Then someone came with a message for Ten- chan and I saw a real butterfly and wanted to play with it and Pinky-chan wanted to come too, so I took him, but the butterfly was real fast and I was tired and I was hungry and the butterfly suddenly flew into your garden and I sorta couldn't find it, but I searched real hard, but I still couldn't find it, and I started feeling real tired and real hungry and then, Ten-chan came and took me back to his room and we had scones and jam and we made more paper butterflies and then I thought Pinky-chan might also be hungry, even though Ten-chan says he won't ever get hungry, I mean how can anyone not get hungry, and I decided to give him some scones but he was missing! I called out for him, but he didn't reply. I felt sooo worried, I really love him and I had lost him! And then I felt real bad and I went around looking for him and I ran into you.", finished Goku, gasping for breath. "My, what a lovely tale", sighed Kanzeon, opening the doors to hir chamber. "There's your Pinky-chan, safe and sound.", se said, indicating the pink bunny doll on the couch. Goku whooped with joy and bounding over to his Pinky-chan, showered it with kisses. "Gee, thanks! I was soo worried, Pinky-chan is a birthdead present from Konzen and I really don't ever wanna lose him. I am soo sorry, Pinky-chan.", said Goku seriously, apologizing to the doll. "Birthdead? I think you mean birthday.", smiled Kanzeon. "Speaking of which, isn't my nephew's birthday coming soon?" Goku looked at hir, wide eyed. "Konzen has a birthdead? But isn't birthdeads only for children? He told me so.", inquired Goku. "No, adults have birthdeads too- I mean birthdays. Konzen's is just a week away. I remember a time when- Oh my, look at the time! It's getting late, Tenpou is going to be worried. Hurry along, chibisaru and take good care of Pinky-chan. He's a really beautiful birthday present.", smiled Kanzeon, showing Goku out. Goku nodded solemnly, but the effect ended up as adorable as he clutched his Pinky-chan and prepared to bounce away.

The slightest of frowns creased Kanzeon's forehead as the saru prepared to retreat. Se then grinned as Goku turned and gave hir an anxious look. "When is it again?", he asked. The Merciful Goddess' brow raised, as though se had no idea what Goku was talking about. "When is what?", se asked sweetly. "The birthdead!", chirped Goku. "Ohh, The birthday- it's just one month away.", smiled Kanzeon. "Mmm-Hmm.", nodded Goku and bounced away after a cheery goodbye. Kanzeon waved to Goku and allowed hirself a grin as Goku ran out through the gate, knocking over a harried Jiroushin in the process. Well, this week was sure to be interesting.

Goku ran all the way to Tenpou's rooms, knocking over a clerk, two soldiers and an officer in the process. "How much more?", whined Kenren, draping himself over the never ending report of latest maneuvers down below. "Lately, all sorts of creatures have been appearing down below... I have never seen or heard of most of them before." Tenpou nodded, adjusting his glasses. "I agree. It's a bit ... convenient. Their appearance and the war prince's arrival- A little too... convenient." Kenren's only response was a groan. Tenpou raised his eyes from the paperwork and regarded his companion. Kenren raised his head and met Tenpou's eyes, anticipating the other's words even before they were mouthed. "Yes, Marshall, I should pay attention, and yes, I feel as bad as I look and vice versa. And yes, I would appreciate those talented fingers massaging my aching neck." Tenpou smiled. "You presume quite a lot, General,", Kenren raised his eyebrows, Tenpou's smile widened, "And luckily for you, you presume right." Kenren smirked as Tenpou arose and began to suit his actions to the words. "Oh, Tenpou..", he moaned, as Tenpou worked out the kinks, "It's not luck, its practice." "Of which you seem to have had a lot.", observed Tenpou. Kenren turned his head and smiled. "Oh, I don't thi-", he began, only to be interrupted by Tenpou's door crashing open as a blur collided with the Marshall and knocked him to the floor. "WHAT THE HELL? GOKU! LEARN TO KNOCK, WILL YA?", admonished Kenren, sorely missing the Marshall's fingers on this neck. Tenpou disentangled himself from the excited kid and smiled. "Kenren, he's half your size. Moreover, you never knock on my door before entering either.", he smiled at Kenren's pout, "Moreover, I'm sure Goku has a very valid reason for seeking my company." Kenren pouted more. "Valid reasons? I have valid reasons too, sir!", he sighed, indicating his neck, which had started aching again. Tenpou simply chuckled and returned to his seat. Kenren huffed. "Marshall, May I have a word with you about my adjutant?" Tenpou raised an eyebrow. "It would be better if you talked to him directly, I think, General.", smiled Tenpou mischievously. "I'll do that.", nodded Kenren, returning the smile. "Oooh, Adjutant?" Tenpou looked at Kenren innocently. "Yes, General Kenren?" Kenren gave him a mock glare. " Lately, I have noted a number of serious flaws in your behavior with your superior." Tenpou managed a look of shock and guilt. "Oh, sir, I had no idea..." "Of course you don't.", retorted Kenren, " Allow me therefore, to enlighten you. You disregard your superior's needs, ignore his well-being, for-" "Umm...sir? Begging your pardon, I don't mean to interrupt, but the Marshall deems it best not to discuss this issue in present company.", said Tenpou, indicating the openmouthed Goku. Kenren huffed again. "Well, when are we going to touch on these matters?" Tenpou smiled. "Perhaps tonight might be an excellent time to mouth these issues, sir?" Kenren grinned. "You're on. Alright, chibi monkey, what do you want?" Goku looked Tenpou nervously. "Ten-chan?" "Yes, Goku?", asked Tenpou graciously. "I wanna make Konzen a birthdead present.", said Goku shyly. "Birthday, Goku.", corrected Kenren lazily. "How nice, Goku. Do you have anything in mind?", asked Tenpou, smiling. "Uh.. I wanna paint him!", said Goku, encouraged by Tenpou's response. "Now, now, Goku, be specific. It would be rather difficult to paint Konzen, but making a painting of Konzen may not prove so.", said Tenpou indulgently, ignoring Kenren's laughter. "I wanna make a Konzen painting like the paintings here!", said Goku, gesturing around the cluttered room. "Oh, I see.", said Tenpou, " So, we're going to need paintbrushes, poster colours..." "But you won't get a Konzen lookalike to model for it.", interjected Kenren. "Come now, General, I won't need a look alike, I think.", smirked Tenpou. "How?", asked Kenren suspiciously.

"Soo, this is a 'camera'?", asked Kenren, looking at the contraption in his arms. " And your bright plan is to take pictures of Konzen to use as a model for your painting?" Tenpou nodded. "Oooh, Ten-chan, can I look?", asked Goku excitedly. "Now, now, saru, be careful! I'm sure this thing is as delicate as the owner.", warned Kenren, handing Goku the camera. Tenpou rolled his eyes. "Yes, Goku. The camera needs to be handled delicately." Kenren sighed at Tenpou. "So, I have absolutely no way out of this?" Tenpou beamed. "I'm afraid not."

"Does the heartless Marshall allow me to take my adjutant with me? I have a feeling this will be much easier with him around due to his intimacy with the subject."

"I'm sorry, General, sir, but the Marshall has designated another important task to me in your absence."

"Oh. And that is?"

"Teaching Goku how to paint. Ohkay, Goku, hand over the camera to Kenii-chan so he can take pictures for us while we practice painting that flower. General, put your back into the job."

"I would, sir, but I have a feeling Lord Douji won't be accommodating."

"Only one way to find out, General. Good luck."

"I'll need it."

"Good luck, Kenii-chan!"

"You monkey!"

Kenren sighed. How should he approach Konzen for a photo? How well can you take a photo while dodging a couple hardback files flying at your head? Hmm... There had to be a way. Kenren moved tentatively to Konzen's quarters. 'I have to catch him off guard.', thought Kenren firmly. NOT EASY. Konzen wasn't there in his quarters, or in his immaculate office, or in the palace at all. Kenren gave a rueful sigh and was preparing to leave when a silvery voice floated by. 'Why, General, whose photo do you want?" Kenren whipped around at the voice. So much for stealth. "The ice sculpture you call your nephew.", he said tightly. Kanzeon smiled. "Oh, Konzen. Why?", se asked innocently. "It's a secret.", he hedged. "Oh, you can tell me, I won't tell a soul.", pouted Kanzeon. Kenren sighed. "Don't you already know, O all-knowing merciful goddess?" "Oh, my, it's no use, I see...Ok, Konzen is over at the dragon's to get a few documents signed. Be a dear and get to him quickly, won't you? I'm soo bored." Kenren gave a mock bow and jumped over the nearest wall while Kanzeon hurried over to the lotus pool.


	2. Chapter 2

Kenren jumped over the wall leading to Goujun's quarters and doubled up, panting. The sooner he got the goddamn picture, the sooner he could get back to Tenpou, and…..the possibilities were endless. Clack. Clack. Clack. His ears picked up a sound he knew could come from only one person's girly heels. He quickly ducked behind a doorway and waited for his quarry.

Lord Konzen Douji, the golden cicada child, nephew of Kanzeon Bosatsu, the almighty merciful goddess, was annoyed. That damn monkey! He had made paper boats out of all the documents Konzen had spent over three days in approving, and had had the gall to say they could be smoothed back into shape, good as new. Konzen had been on the verge of bursting when the monkey had ran off after a suspiciously well timed butterfly, dragging his Pinky-chan along with him. So Konzen was reduced to raging at his helpers instead who stoically went about replacing the documents, and once out of Konzen's sight, removed cotton plugged deep into their ears, smirking at each other for having suggested successfully to Goku that it might rain that day (Even though rain was a near-impossible event in heaven) and he better stock up on his paper boat trove.

Kenren watched Konzen stomp by and shook his head. Would the man's face crack if he smiled ? Konzen went right over to Goujun's door and knocked. Kenren made a beeline for the sakura tree in the rock garden. The tree had several branches that brushed close to Goujun's window, a fact he had found convenient at other times, such as the time when Goujun had been sunbathing, stark naked…. Kenren cleared his head of those recollections and swung up the tree, carefully balancing himself on the branch.

Kenren watched as Konzen strode into the room. He wasn't near enough to hear what was being said, but was near enough for a good photo. He held the camera with one hand, and swinging off the branch with the other, clicked the button. And…. There was a bright flash of light. Konzen and Goujun whipped around as Kenren swung back up the tree hastily and cursed. Damn! Tenpou hadn't told him anything about light flashes! Konzen and Goujun were at the window, trying to determine the source of the light flashes. Unable to find a good reason, they returned to the document. Kenren breathed from behind the tree's trunk. His job was done! He was still whole and unbattered ! He almost whooped with joy. And then, noticed he hadn't removed the camera's shutter. #$%$#!##$R$%!

There was nothing else he could do, so, swinging off the branch again, he took three more photos. They were good ones. Konzen had turned slightly, presenting his left profile, his jaw was tilted upward, his hand resting swankily on a hip. A slight breeze was playfully swinging his ponytail, and his face… surprise, surprise, held the vestige of a smile, enigmatic and gracious at the same time. Tenpou was gonna be pleased. He better be. Umm… hopefully? The quick flashes had Goujun and Konzen leaping into the garden and Kenren had barely swung back up his sanctuary as they searched futilely again. "Strange. Where are these flashes coming from?", muttered Konzen. "I have no…..", began Goujun and then, SNIFFED. Kenren felt the hairs on the back of his neck twitch. Oh shit. If this kept up, Goujun would simply sniff him out. If he was discovered… Goujun would be visibly irritated and secretly amused, which was NOT GOOD. Konzen would storm and smirk sadistically, which was , ADMITTEDLY BAD. And Tenpou…. He wasn't even gonna go there. He choked on the possibilities and his resolve hardened. NO WAY HE WAS GONNA LOSE. Hmmmm… what was that saying from the lower world? Desperate times call for desperate measures. His desperate aim had better be accurate, or the consequences might just be too hard for him to ignore.

Ten seconds later, a deluge of branches rained down on Konzen Douji, hurling him headfirst onto Goujun who stepped back with practiced ease. Konzen, unable to stop his momentum, tumbled face down onto the soft garden mud as Kenren leaped out onto the path, grinning. He whistled and strolled away cheerfully, as Konzen let out a string of expletives and the dragon king tried to calm down his irate visitor. Kanzeon clutched the arms of hir chair in an attempt to control hir laughter and regain hir dignity.


	3. Chapter 3

Kenren walked along the corridors, congratulating himself on the success of his mission. The Marshall was gonna be pleased. And he was gonna have his long awaited mouth with his adjutant. He smirked at the thought and stopped before Tenpou's door. "Oh, Adjut-" , trilled Kenren, opening the door, and froze.

The white haired man at the Marshall's door turned. Kenren turned to back away inconspicuously as Goujun sniffed the air suspiciously. "sorry, Marshall, Commander, I shall report later.", he said politely and prepared to duck out but a scaled hand caught his wrist, pulled him close and sniffed his neck deeply. "Oh, I thought so." murmured the dragon. Kenren gulped. Oh cruel fate! But still the Marshall was on hand to curb any imminent damage, heaven be thanked. Goujun released him and went back to Tenpou, whose lab coat held splotches of green paint. "General Kenren, get on with your report. Begin with where you were seven minutes ago." , smirked Goujun.

"Mmm… on the path near the military barracks, on the way to….", replied Kenren graciously, determined not to give in an inch. "Rewind two minutes." ordered Goujun. Kenren sighed. There was no getting past it. "In your garden , sir." he sighed. Tenpou looked vaguely surprised. "I see. Or smell, rather. I take it you were responsible for breaking half the branches on my sakura tree and dumping them on Lord Douji?", asked Goujun, smirking wider. Tenpou tried hard to hold back a chuckle and Kenren gave a defeated nod, mumbling, "Tactical diversion."

"Mmm….. Marshall Tenpou. How do you suggest we discipline the wayward general? We must show him his proper position in the western army." Said Goujun sternly, with the barest hint of a smile. "Well, Commander, I shall be sure to file in a couple suggestions by tomorrow, after carefully testing each of them out, of course. Meanwhile, do you have anything in mind?", asked Tenpou , his solemn stance only broken by his shoulders that were shaking in mirth.

"Well, I suppose the general could spend the evening reformulating the sand sculptures disturbed by Konzen's fall and reseed the flowerbeds trampled by his whirlwind departure." , smirked Goujun, allowing himself a grin. Kenren gave another defeated nod and Goujun swept out after whispering something to Tenpou, who beamed and gave a mock bow.

Kenren slumped in the doorway moodily. "Oh cheer up, Kenren.", smiled Tenpou bracingly. Kenren gave a sad moan. "Here goes my evening. Not to mention my planned tryst with my adjutant." "Oh, your adjutant. That poor man.", said Tenpou with a mischievous grin. "Only the merciful goddess knows how he copes with you." Kenren pouted. "Et tu, Tenpou?" Tenpou caressed his chin thoughtfully with a long finger, ignoring the comment. "Well, Commander Goujun told me to inform your adjutant that he may accompany his superior if needed."

Kenren looked up and smiled. "Adjutant Tenpou!", he barked.

Tenpou immediately sprang to attention and saluted. "Yes, sir Kenren?"

"I need you to accompany me to the Commander's quarters tonight on an important mission. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir. As you wish. By the way, the Marshall wanted to know if the mission was successful."

"I'll inform him myself. That will be all. Do put your back into the job, my boy. Oh, and how did your mission go?"

"Oh, I gave the Marshall a full report, sir. Would you like to learn it from him?" asked Tenpou with a bow.

"Oh, yes, I would. Well, sir?", asked Kenren, his voice going from a firm bark to a polite purr.

"It was a distinct success, general. Come and see for yourself."

Both men strode into Tenpou's garden and found Goku sketching a purple flower, a paintbrush tucked over each ear and his little body splattered with paint all over. "It looks like you had a paintball fight.", chuckled Kenren. "I'll say we did, after a fashion.", smiled Tenpou.

"Good heavens", muttered Kenren, picking up a finished painting of the same flower. "Did you do this all by yourself, Goku?" "Well, Ten-chan helped me for the first few, but I did this all by myself!", beamed Goku, flashing Kenren a rainbow grin. Kenren was torn between amusement and awe and opted for the former. "Tenpou, didn't you tell him not to eat the paint?"

Tenpou chuckled. "I did. He ate that before I could tell him. Goku wash yourself up, won't you? Konzen will have a fit if he sees you like this." "He's not much better himself." guffawed Kenren. "What did you do?" asked Tenpou. "Goujun was laughing himself silly before you came." Kenren grinned. "Let me demonstrate it tonight to you."

….

Soon, Tenpou developed the photos with Kenren's help. Goku's painting had improved by leaps and bounds. Tenpou was proud of him. "There is nothing he can't do if the puts his mind to it." He said, tossing a meat bun to Goku, who caught it deftly with one hand, continuing to paint with the other. "That's cause he has a great teacher.", smiled Kenren. Tenpou laughed. "Me, a teacher?" "Not so.", pouted Kenren. "You're a great teacher." Tenpou smiled. "Perhaps in another life. But I wonder if I'll have such lovable pupils then."

….

Konzen sighed. He never thought he'd admit it to himself, but he missed Goku. The little monkey had taken to haunting Tenpou's rooms all day for the past month. Not that it was bothering him, but there was something about the child, something….. Konzen stopped, frowned sniffed haughtily and took up his next stack of documents. Kanzeon smiled, looking into hir lotus pool.

….

One month later-

"HAPPY BIRTHDEAD, KONZEN!"

"YOU CHIBI MONKEY! IT'S MIDNIGHT!"

"But Ten-chan said your birthdead begins at midnight…."

"Birthdead?"

"Ah, Goku!"

"Ten-chan!"

"Hey, monkey!"

"Kenii-chan!"

"Oh, great."

"Happy birthday, Konzen!"

"Yeah, happy birthday, Blondie."

Tenpou and Kenren grinned, hiding their presents behind their backs. Goku pranced around excitedly. "KONZEN! KONZEN! COME ON OUT! LOOK AT MY GIFT! LOOK AT MY GIFT!"

Konzen felt touched but masked it behind a wary sigh, allowing himself a small smile that Goku missed but the other two didn't. On Tenpou's insistence, all of them trooped out to the nearest sakura tree. It was evident that some preparation had gone into it, for the tree was bedecked with streamers and a huge spread was laid out beneath. Goku tugged at Konzen's tunic, pointing eagerly to something covered by a drape in the middle of the setup. Konzen moved forward and at the child's prompting nod, removed the cloth.

It was beautiful. Amateurish, yes, but each stroke filled out with care. Clumsy, maybe, but with colors filled in with loving detail. Konzen moved back, drinking in his image and turned to look at Goku, who was looking at him with a mixture of hope and apprehension. "It's beautiful", said Konzen, and smiled.

Goku's face flooded with a joy he had never seen before. "Thank you", smiled Konzen and held out his arms. The small monkey raced into them, hugging his guardian tightly and burying a face wet with happy tears in his guardian's tunic.

….

"How lovely. .." *sniff* *sniff* "Jiro, tissue please."

"Oh, merciful goddess…."

"Tissue, Jiroshin."

"Here."

Blow. Sniff. Blow.

"Oh, I love those four….."

Mumble. mumble.

"What's that, Jiroshin?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing!"

"Hmmm….Oh, my what shall I do next? I'm bored already…."


End file.
